


Feel the Power

by Esmethewitch



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Deliberate Badfic, Don't Read This, Force Lightning, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Ignores TROS, M/M, No Incest, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, This is cursed, but it's still awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmethewitch/pseuds/Esmethewitch
Summary: Sheev Palpatine and his lover Snoke have some slightly kinky fun. This pairing & the tags are its own warning.
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine/Snoke
Comments: 16
Kudos: 7





	Feel the Power

Palpatine flexed his shriveled, clawed long fingers, scaly with age like white chicken toes. Purple Force-lightning arched out, crackling and sparking around Snoke’s wrinkly, tumescent pale member.

“Ohhhh Palpy! This is soooo good, such unlimited power!” The gold-robed being curved his spine and threw his head back in passion. Held in place by the Force, shocked with lightning, he was powerless, raw, and just where he wanted to be.

“Good, my apprentice,” cackled Palpatine dementedly. A bead of precome formed on Palpatine’s withered flesh-rod. “You are at full cock now.”

“Oooooh”, said Snoke, his mostly toothless, saggy mouth falling open like a black void. He sunk to his knees, and undid the tie on Palpatine’s robes. He opened his mouth and swallowed Palpatine down to the root. His lover’s perfect ballsack was just as wrinkly as his face.He lavished this perfect Dark Side cock with kittenlike licks of his slimy tongue, writhing gently like a Gadawiski Blood-worm infecting a new host as he licked the former Senator from Naboo’s slit, then wrapping around his cockhead.

“This here is a fully armed and operational erection”, the Sith Emperor said. Snoke just moaned whorishly around the manhood that was just as solid as a kyber crystal beneath his tongue. And like a kyber crystal, it began to shoot out tendrils of Force-lightning. The shocks made Snoke jerk back, but Palpatine gently guided Snoke’s head back onto his cock with a hand on the back of his bald scalp. “I didn’t say you could stop.”

“Please, Master,” Snoke whimpered, saliva strings dangling from his mouth like mozzarella cheese from a cut slice of pizza, “It hurts!”

“Patience, my apprentice,” Palpatine admonished. “Through passion, you shall gain strength”. Snoke suckled at Palpatine’s aged flesh-rod like it was the pit of a Tatooine space-plum and he was a starving, dehydrated slave boy in a desert. Soon, his mouth filled with cum that sparked with Force-lighting as the Emperor of the Galaxy came.

“Aaaaah, so good, Snoke. So good for me. This is just as I have foreseen it….oooh”.

Snoke was hard and aching during the whole blowjob, but Palpatine’s praise and an unseen hand on his cock yanking his length made him come too, in explosive spurts marring his bespoke golden robe. It was fine. He could get it dry-cleaned later. Force-lightning shot out of his fingertips, unbidden. It was a pretty blue just like his eyes, and it met with Palpatine’s purple lightning bolts and twined around it.

They held each other as they came down and the lightning fizzled out and fried the electronics in the room. This was a good fucking. They would do this again soon.


End file.
